


i'm dressed like a fucking queen (and you're begging "please")

by drusillaes



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Montana as Hades, Xavier as Persephone, it still takes place in 1984 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: It’s a regular night in mid-August when Montana, queen of the ghosts, decides to take the god of summer and sex as her consort.Hades & Persephone au
Relationships: Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	i'm dressed like a fucking queen (and you're begging "please")

**Author's Note:**

> there have been so many amazing millory H&P au's, I felt like I had to do a xantana one

Montana’s always thrived in death. It looks good on her, clings to her just as tightly as leopard-printed latex. She _likes_ her job, likes perching on her polished skull throne with woven human skin to keep her ass warm and proclaiming judgement on suffering little souls.

She likes inciting madness, watching witches burn and new plagues spread. She’s no Antichrist, sure, but Montana’s caused some good damage in her time, even when she was human. She thinks that’s what made the last god of death give his helm to her, and here it rests, snug on bleached blonde bangs.

But she’s getting bored, surrounded only by whimpering spirits and simpering yes-men, obeying her every order. She needs someone new.

“Prepare my horses, Margaret,” she snaps, sauntering out of her throne room. Margaret, a minor goddess of greed and false modesty, scrubs at the insufferable glasses she’s insisted on wearing this century. “Right away, your majesty.”

The horses are skeletons bound together with shadows of sinew, but once they break surface, they and the chariot they’re pulling transform into a cherry red convertible. Montana lounges in the human-leather backseat, a cigarette between brightly painted lips. “Take me to him again,” Montana orders, and the car purrs and obeys.

She passes Ray, the god of medicine, probably teaching humanity the cure for AIDS or something shitty like that. Montana flips him off as she drives by even though she knows her invisibility prevents him from seeing her. Stupid idiot, always trying to prevent souls from coming to Montana’s realm. He’s with Brooke, the latest human he’s gifted with immortality and made a goddess of something. They’re holding hands. Montana vividly remembers the way Brooke had looked just last week, spread out against Montana’s bloodred sheets and panting as Montana had unraveled the brunette with only her tongue, and a smirk curls at her mouth. If Ray had a new toy, it was only fair for Montana to get to take a turn, right? They _are _brother and sister, after all.

She’s just managed to banish her humanitarian fool of a brother from her mind when the car slows to a stop, arriving at its destination. A summer camp. The kids, mostly blond-haired and blue eyes, are singing around a campfire, but Montana’s dark eyes are fixed on the counselor. _Xavier_. The god of summer and sex, two of Montana’s favorite things. She watches intently as he tugs on a little cross earring, one hand slipping down to finger herself. Yes, he’d be a perfect consort. All that matters now is to _acquire _him.

The last thing he remembers is flirting with that cute redhead before bed check, and then…nothing. Xavier’s sudden panic isn’t fear of dying —he’s immortal, and won’t be granted that relief for a long while yet. But just as there are kind gods like Ray or Donna, there are wicked ones.

When the bag is pulled off his head, Xavier gasps.

He’s never been in the realm of the dead before, but he knows there’s no other possible place he could be. Torches burn with blue fire all around him, and the sounds of crying and suffering fill his ears. He’s kneeling with his hands bound behind him, and in front of him is Montana.

_Stay away from my sister,_ Ray had told Xavier. _She’ll tear you apart with bloody fingers and put you back together however she pleases._


End file.
